Custode Del riflesso Dell'anima
by Fallen Wing
Summary: Shadow engulfs the sky when someone wants to corrupt it. Tsuna is a no good teenage girl which is on her way to becoming a mafia boss. Like usual can she maintain her sanity and even her love life? FemTsuna. Genderbending.
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious boy

Alright this will be my first time writing Katekyo Hitman Reborn or KHR if you more prefer that name. But first let me tell you or should I say warn you that this fic also contained some gender bending for certain peoples (for people that do not like it DEAL with it!).

The main pair is…of coarse Tsuna and her pair which is her gonna – be – wannabe boyfriend (aka husband) is a secret but the true identity of the person you guys known later on anyway. I just write this for only a simple testing so if it does not gain any favor I probably stop writing this, so you better gives me reviews.

* * *

My grammar is bad so go easy on me. (Need a Beta Reader)

Okay, let's start the story. Hope you enjoy and please be easy on me this the first time I write KHR fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I did not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or KHR.

Title: Custode dal riflesso anima

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mysterious boy.**

**

* * *

**

In a dark and dim room but the room was spacious. The craft wood are beautifully sculptured like it was made by hand, the curtain are also looks like it was glittered. The room is dark but the light of the moonlight shines from the window from the both sides and the back of the room leaving only the entrance being shadowed.

There was someone behind the large polished oak desk; from the looks of it was an aged man. He was writing some paperwork with a long face, he gives a loud sigh.

"Can't they do less damage than they had done now? It could save me from paperwork. Seriously, I even thought that they tried to drown me with all of this work."

A sound of creaking door is echoed the room, someone just walk in the room. "That's funny, you had done this for all of your life but you still grumble about it."

The old man humped and gives a small smile, his eyes still on the desk. "Humph, yeah right. Why don't we switch place and let's see look who's talking."

"I will do anything to get a normal and human life like yours. I'll be more than pleasure to exchange my crappy life for yours. You know my life more than anyone here, so…" the deep voiced man walk until he reached to the desk. "Still want to switch?"

The old man stopped writing and look directly at him as he folded his hand on his table. "Listen, I don't care who you are and what you are still my best friend but I still not understand why you keep hidden from us for all these years."

"If anyone witnessed me a deadly showdown will be occurred."

"Then no one knows there was a guardian angel that always protected us, ne."

"Some guardian angel I am, you're lucky that only you noticed me or else bad thing will happen all over again."

"You still worry that thing again. Anyway, I'm probably that time to notice your fast pace." the old man chuckle.

The man from the shadow snorts. "Heh, yeah right. You actually fall from the tree to avoid your tutor; if I don't caught you that time you are already flatten like pancake already. Not enough of that, since that time you followed me around like a lost puppy."

"Hey, cut it out. That's when I was young. I was still naïve, innocent-"

"And stupid. I can't believe you actually fall for that."

"That because you lied!"

"I just want to get rid of you."

"Yeah, by almost get me killed. You told me that Sunset Flower actually existed and I even followed your instructions."

"Recall back the old memories, your exposed yourself to the enemies and I can't believe you actually forgot to bring your weapon."

"But you did come back to help me. I was shocked and awed by the way you fight until now."

"You idolized me?"

"Yup, since back then until now."

"What are you? Sentimental." The old man laugh as the other man chuckle.

"Ha… It's long time since I actually laugh like that. So what are you doing here? It's rare for you to come here anyway, is there anything that I can help?"

"Here", he places a black satin box on the desk. "I'll take my leave. I'm sorry and good bye." He steps out and slowly closes the door.

"Good bye….?" With a shock he quickly opens the black box. "No!" he gasps sharply as he sees a ring and black jewel in the box. He quickly burst out from the door and no one was there.

"Forte!" he cries hoping the disappearing man will appear again.

* * *

Nice clear day with no sign it will rain or too sunny, a perfect day to play and go to school by the students. The birds are chirping, it was peaceful but it was only for a while because…

"Waa! I'm late! Why you did not wake me early, Mum!" a young petit girl with brown hair running out from her house. She was munching on toast bread while running. _This is bad Hibari-san will gonna kill me for good. But will he hit girl, with that kind of attitude he will!_

"I'm late!" Tsuna cried with agony thinking her future being scolded by her teacher not enough being beaten half to death by the school discipline community which is Hibari Kyoya.

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm-woah!" Tsuna cried as she suddenly falls on the street, like she just trip on something. "Itai, itai, itai. Ouch, what's that? Did I just trip on something?"

When she turns around she was utterly shock. It was a young boy with slightly oversized cloth, he was wearing long black coat with a belt on his waist. "Hiii! Is he dead?" Tsuna screech but stopped when she noticed that person was breathing.

"What should I do? What should I do? Ahh! He's bleeding!" Tsuna starts to panic and instantly she makes a sharp turn back to her house.

She slams the do open. "Mom!"

"Ah…Tsu-chan. Aren't you suppose at school by now?" asked Nana. "Tsu-chan!" Nana being drag by her own daughter.

"Not now mom. Just follow me, please." Tsuna begged. The reluctant Nana just followed her panicking daughter but also shocked seeing the bleeding boy.

"Oh, dear! This poor boy."

"Mom? What we should do now?"

"Tsu-chan. Let mama settles this. You need to go to school, now."

"But mom..." Tsuna tried to protest.

"Don't worry. Although it may not look like it but your mama is strong, you know." said Nana with an intense determination.

"That's not what I meant." Tsuna muttered under her breath. "Alright but please be careful, okay mom?"

"Um! Bye-bye. Tsu-chan.", Nana waves her hand to her daughter like nothing was happened.

_I'm really worried about her but I really can't get late now! _Tsuna run as fast as she can before the school bell rings.

* * *

Wow, I actually finished my first chapter but this still the beginning. I just need to keep going and going and going. And by the way the mysterious boy… I can't tell you sorry. Well see you next time. Please review, I mean it and sorry about my grammar I don't have my Beta reader yet.


	2. Chapter 2 New Family

Hello there I'm back, now I really can get started the story and as for the gender bending will be Tsuna and some other more (again I said don't like it Beat it). Anyway let's starts the story. It's kinda sad that no one willing to review my story :...( Onward.

Disclaimer: I did not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or KHR.

* * *

**Chapter 2: New family**

"_Oh, dear! This poor boy."_

"_Mom? What we should do now?"_

"_Tsu-chan. Let mama settles this. You need to go to school, now."_

"_But mom..." Tsuna tried to protest._

"_Don't worry. Although it may not look like it but your mama is strong, you know." said Nana with an intense determination._

"_That's not what I meant." Tsuna muttered under her breath. "Alright but please be careful, okay mom?"_

"_Um! Bye-bye. Tsu-chan.", Nana waves her hand to her daughter like nothing was happened._

_I'm really worried about her but I really can't get late now! Tsuna run as fast as she can before the school bell rings._

_

* * *

_

In a late evening, the sky started turned red and dark Tsuna just arrived home with feeling a little dejected_. Haa…I'm tired. Being bullied for everything, I really just hoped all of this mess stopped. I sound like a girl who wanted a guardian angel…,_ thought Tsuna. A moment later she shakes her head furiously.

"What's wrong with me? Haa… Only if only I have only one friend…" Tsuna muttered. Tsuna suddenly remembered something, "Ah, I forgot all about the injured guy this morning! Mom!"

Tsuna rushes to her house and look for her mother and the injured boy that she found this morning.

"Mom?" no one in the first room.

"Mom?" either in second room.

"Mom?" not even in the kitchen.

_Where are you mom? Don't tell me that guy from morning is just only a scam. He's probably a robber! Or…or a killer…._ Thought Tsuna as she imagines Nana being tied up and the previous boy pointed a sharp knife to her.

_Nooo! Mom!_ She dash toward her room and slam the door open. "Mo-'

"Ano. Welcome back, Tsu-chan.", Nana chirped and waved her hand happily. Tsuna falls face flat on the floor.

"Mom! Where have you been?" Tsuna flailing her hand then notice a person in her bed.

"Forget that! Why he's here and in my bed?" Tsuna cried as she pointed her finger to the sleeping boy. His head has been warped up by bandages and his head is clean from the previous blood.

"Tsu-chan, you don't expect mama to put this poor young boy in an empty dirty room are you?" said Nana with an innocent face which is Tsuna always falls for it.

"But the problem is, he is the outsider isn't he", Tsuna mutters so much of her distress. Tsuna notices creaking sound from her bed. The boy on her bed lightly shifting from his position and the blanket which covers him fall off him.

"Hiii! Mom! Why is half naked?"

"Ano, Tsun-chan isn't you used to see your father fully naked when you were small."

"That a whole different thing and there's huge differences when being with a family and a stranger and since when I even see Dad naked, he's barely even at home!"

"Umm…" a moaning sound comes from Tsuna's bed.

"Ah, He's awake." said Nana happily and Tsuna's not but Tsuna was stunned by his look. The unknown boy is obviously taller and larger than her; he was amazingly good looking person. High cheekbones and a sharp nose adding the sharp exotic eyes making his face more perfect than ever. His hair was like Tsuna's except in male version. The hair is spikier and has the colour of the white snow but was glistering with golden light.

His body was lean and does not have even a little fat on him. All of the fat was replaced with strong, hard and strong looking muscles, his skin was not too pale neither too tanned. Tsuna suddenly blushed when she noticed that she was checking on him but she could not help it to be curious toward the scars on his body. The boy is trying to get up but stopped by Tsuna's mother.

"No, no. Please lay down. You are still hurt." The boy nodded instead lay down he lean against the bed posts. He look confused as his eyes was scanning around the room.

"…Where am I?"

The boy asked both Tsuna and her mother blinked at him with confuse. Why he asking something that suppose to knew?

"Well…I suppose you in Nanimori." Said Nana cheerfully. _What's that suppose to mean?_ Thought Tsuna.

"Oh…" he stated blankly and looks directly at Tsuna and Nana. "And you are…"

"Oh! My name is Sawada Nana and this is my cute little daughter Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call her Tsu-chan."

"Mom! Don't ask people to call me that!" Tsuna whine.

"Tsunayoshi? Isn't a boy's name?"

"You got problem with it?"

"No…Sorry."

"Good."

WHACK!

"Ouch." Tsuna groan as she rubbed her head at the spot where Nana hits her.

"Tsu-chan be nice." her mother scolds her lightly.

"But mom-"

"No buts."

"Um…Excuse me.", the boy asked and get both of the mother and daughter's attention. "Err…Don't mind me but…Umm… How could I say it?"

"Don't worry you can ask anything." Nana smiled.

"Except for weird things." Tsuna added.

The boy scratches his head lightly. "W-well. I'm kinda hoping you could tell me who am I, please?"

Silence…

"WHAT?" Tsuna yelled.

"My, my." Nana chuckle.

* * *

"Okay, it starts to be out of control. That guy needs to get out from my house right this instance." Tsuna grumbled as she sets up dinner on the dish tray. Nana asked her to bring food for their poor memory loss guest. But _somehow I felt pity to that guy. It must be scary to wake up and not knowing anything_, thought Tsuna while carefully bring the dishes to upstairs.

"Mom, I brought the food?" she suddenly stopped when the air of uneasiness warps the room's atmosphere and not to mention Nana's ear to ear smile. _Something bad is going happen, I just knew it._

"Tsu-chan, Mama had decided." she said with her usual happy gesture.

"Decide about what?"

"Mama decided to adopt him. Isn't great." If Tsuna drinking any water right now, she probably spraying it out making her cloths wet. Not to mention Tsuna's eyes widen because of Nana's expected action.

"Don't 'great' me! Mom! He's not a pet that you can take in when ever you want." Tsuna practically yelled at her mother. The boy winced from the girl's hysterical yell or loud voice.

Nana pouts form her daughter rejection. "But Tsu-chan. Mama always wanted son, so this will be a good opportunity, isn't it. Beside Tsu-chan always wanted someone to protect you, right?" said Nana cheerfully putting on an innocent face.

"So the reason that I have boy's name is because you actually wanted a son in the first place?"

"Yup!" the easy answer from the happy-go-lucky mother making Tsuna dumbfounded.

"I…", now Tsuna was speechless. _Somehow I felt pity to her_, thought the nameless boy with a sweat drop. The boy deeply sighs and slowly stands up although he was still staggering.

"Hey, where are you going?' asked Tsuna. He picked up the black coat which is nicely folded on the desk next to him and put it on.

"Well, it was obvious that you did not want me around right? Soo…I should get going now."

"But where will you go? You even did not know who you are." said Tsuna worriedly. The nameless boy smile weakly when he turn around face Tsuna.

"It's okay. Judging from your mother, there's probably a lot of kind people in this neighborhood."

Uneasiness struck Tsuna's heart like nothing hurting more than this. It struck suddenly enough making Tsuna wanted to throw up, something tells her not to let this guy go. Not because he needs help but for other reason but Tsuna does not know what is it.

_Don't go_

"Soo…I'll be fine, anyway."

_Don't leave me_

"I should get going now. I hope we can meet again soon. Sorry to disturb and good bye." he give a small bow and headed to the door. Tsuna felt her heart race and her breath were hitched.

_Don't go…_

The louder of the sound of the creaking woods the faster her heart beats. It beat so fast making Tsuna to clutch the cloth at her heart.

_No…_

His hand is on the door knob. CLICK.

_NOO!_

Unconsciously Tsuna's body moved by its own. Tsuna practically run toward him and grasp his coat tightly, burying her face at his back. The nameless boy was shock but Nana's eyes were glinting with happiness.

"M-miss Sawada?" _She was shivering_, he thought as he felt a tremble from his back.

Then Tsuna snapped from what she was doing, Tsuna let go his coat and nervously step back. "I-I'm sorry. I did not know what had come into me and…" Tsuna chocked for words and the room becoming really, really tense.

"Well that settles." Nana suddenly exclaim happily and claps her hand. Both of them look at the over happy mother.

"From this moment your name will be Kazuki, Sawada Kazuki. Tsu-chan you got yourself a big brother now." said Nana in sing song voice.

"Mom don't suddenly make your own decision, can you at least ask for his opinion first for haven sake!" Tsuna cried at her over happy mother. Then felt something on her head, she turn around and sees her newly brother (adopted by her mother) pat her head.

"Thank you, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san.", Kazuki gives a smile_. For some reason I felt light and happy but did we meet some where? Never mind, I better stopped being paranoid._

"Um, you would not call me by my full name please?"

"Tsunayoshi-san?"

"No just Tsuna or you can call me Tsuna-chan since you will be my big brother anyway."

"Alright, it will be Tsuna-chan. I'm Sawada Kazuki nice to meet you Tsuna-chan!" Kazuki said happily with a very charming smile. The charming smile makes his face more perfect than ever, if he goes to school he will get a fan club already. Luckily he does not go to go to my school.

"Ahh…Tsu-chan. Kazu-chan will go to the same school with you." Nana giggled at the door. Tsuna was jaw dropped.

"Mom, we even don't know if he was even same age with me!" Tsuna whined.

"But he looks like at your age." Tsuna slowly inspect Kazuki, his look and body was too matured for a middle high school student_. Which part of it_, Tsuna groaned.

"He'll go to school as you like it or not." said Nana.

"But mum-"

"No buts. Kazu-chan take care of Tsuna-chan, okay. Mama counting on you." Then she shuts the door leaving both of them dumbfounded.

"Hehehe, its looks like we stuck together, huh." Kazuki chuckle nervously.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Tsuna yell through in and out the house.

* * *

Chapter 2 finished! For people who know the real identity of this new guy, I have to say you are awesome for people does not it will be reveal later. I will combine anime and manga so be prepare.

Read and Review


	3. Questions?

Questions?

Should I make a lot of gender bendings so that I could make a harem toward Kazuki in result he got a whole bunch of other male hitman made a sworn rival without him realized it

OR

I should stick to my old head written story.

Don't worry I'll make sure that the balance between female and male guardian and other mafia will maintain if I make gender bending.

PS: I really need a fast reply if not I'll stick with the first choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, that's it! I got a bombard of request about being fem the roles. Each time I got new request I rewrite all over again and now I'm giving you the fixed option.

Option 1: Tsuna, Gokudera.

Option 2: Tsuna, Hibari.

Option 3: Tsuna, Gokudera, Lambo

Option 4: Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari.

There finish! There are four options for you guys too choose. Option four got my vote; this vote section will be end within five days after this notice posted. After that the fixed story will be written, thank you for your cooperation!


End file.
